


he's so cute!

by luv5T4rr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi is Whipped, Bokuto is baby, Canon Universe, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, M/M, Rated T for language lol, fukurodani questions akaashi's taste in men, honestly this might just be crack dont expect much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luv5T4rr/pseuds/luv5T4rr
Summary: And as he watches his captain saunter away, with half of his practice shirt stuck in his gym shorts and a skip in his step, Akaashi really cannot help but sigh.“Bokuto-san is so cute.”There’s some sputtering, a gasp or two; the remainder of the starting line up that had apparently gathered around him at some point is looking at him like he’s just lost his mind.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	he's so cute!

**Author's Note:**

> did i make akaashi extra whipped? yes  
> did i over exaggerate bo's innocence? heck yeah  
> i do what i want +_+
> 
> enjoy :*

Soon after beginning his high school career at Fukurodani, Akaashi finds that Bokuto really  _ is _ easily comparable to their school’s official representative...due to both his behavior on the court and his overall physical appearance. 

The similarities between his captain and great horned owls are quite obvious. His huge golden eyes give the impression that they can see for miles, and the way Bokuto spikes his hair is practically a mirror image of the iconic tufts of feathers on top of the owls’ headsーwhether this is just a coincidence or done on purpose Akaashi has yet to discover. The way Bokuto hones onto the ball when he sets it to him, the way he seemingly flies in the air and spreads his arms out behind him like an owl descending on its prey is so amazing and threatening and makes Akaashi really,  _ really _ glad to be playing on the same team as the powerful ace and not against him. 

But after all of that? When the game-induced pressure dissipates and the final whistle blows? Akaashi thinks that Bokuto is more like an adorable little owlet that’s just fallen from its nest. 

No, don’t laugh and coo (at least...not at  _ him _ ), it’s true! Bokuto is the sweetest, clumsiest, happiest boy that has ever played volleyball and while Game-Bokuto is cool, perfect captain material, what inspired Akaashi to come to Fukurodani in the  _ first place  _ and honestly...pretty hot, this version of Bokuto is especially crush-worthy. 

Even now, standing clipboard in hand with notes from this afternoon’s practice and sunlight streaming through the small gym windows, he physically cannot stop his eyes from seeking out his adorable captain.

“Bokuto-san,” He calls, sounding too fond for the reprimanding tone he was aiming for. “Put some of the balls away, please. And Sarukui-san, please don’t cause too much harm to Komi-san.”

The laughter he receives is  _ so _ precious, and no matter how many times he hears it he still wants to bottle it up and keep it all to himself because-  _ ugh, forget it _ . 

“Okay, ‘Kaashi!” Bokuto replies from where some of the third years are crowded around the bench. “We’re just trying to see if Komi fits in Yukippe’s jacket, but we’re almost done!”

“He fits, just like I knew he would!” Sarukui informs, the lazy grin on his face remaining even as he dodges Komi’s wrath. 

“Asshole! Just barely!” Komi shouts indigently. “Yukie’s got broad shoulders!”

“Excuse me, I do  _ not _ !” Their manager shrieks. “Komi, come over here so I can-”

A low whistle from his side steals half of his attention as he continues to watch the drama unfold, Konoha coming to stand next to him. 

“I feel sorta bad for you, having to be responsible for these clowns,” he tells him. “But I know you enjoy it. Weirdly.”

“I’m not going to lie, it’s difficult.” Akaashi muses. “Although you have to admit that it’s kind of satisfying. That knowing here, off the court, a team that prides itself in stability and versatility would probably not be able to survive a week without you.”

“A whole week? I think you’re giving them too much credit,” his upperclassman scoffs. “It’s funny though, those guys are so awful that it feels like this whole team is a lost cause but you, Washio, and myself are fine…”

“I have hopes for Onaga-kun,” Akaashi reports. “I saw him turn Komi-san in to a couple of girls who were chasing him down for  _ accidentally  _ turning off the lights in the gym during their practice. I’m not really sure what the story is there but I’m sure Komi-san won’t be doing it again.” 

“Ah, so there  _ is  _ hope for the future generations,” Konoha sighs, contently. “Well, once we graduate it won’t be our problem anyways. Maybe we can look into finding Onaga some counseling for dealing with the future idiots.”

“You say that like you don’t love them,” Akaashi teases. 

“Well, I-”

“Akaashi!”

Ah. “Yes, Bokuto-san?”

“I put the balls away,” Bokuto says happily, screeching to a halt in front of him. Konoha gives him a sarcastic ‘ _ good job!’  _ that Bokuto maybe takes seriously and grins at before turning back to Akaashi. “I had to take down our net too ‘cause coach said they’re apparently doing some work on the gym tonight, so we can’t stay for our extra practice tonight." He pouts, "how can they do that so last minute? That’s so unfair!” 

_ What a bummer _ , Akaashi thinks, nodding. Their coach had informed them about the work being done on the gym rafters about a week ago but Akaashi really didn’t expect Bokuto to remember that conversation.

“It really sucks,” Bokuto continues. “I was so excited to practice with you!” 

_ Straight through the heart… _

“I was excited as well,” Akaashi tells him. “Hopefully they will finish whatever it is they’re doing by tonight, and we can have the gym all to ourselves tomorrow.”

His captain nods enthusiastically. “Yeah! Can we practice spikes?”

“We should work on your receives as well, but we can do some spikes too.”

“You’re the  _ best,  _ Akaashi!” Bokuto says, eyes all glittery. “Wait for me, yeah? We’ll walk to the station together!” 

And as he watches his captain saunter away, with half of his practice shirt stuck in his gym shorts and a skip in his step, Akaashi really cannot help but sigh. 

“Bokuto-san is so cute.”

There’s some sputtering, a gasp or two; the remainder of the starting line up that had apparently gathered around him at some point is looking at him like he’s just lost his mind.

“What the... _ cute?! _ ” Komi shrieks, loud enough that Akaashi glances in Bokuto’s direction to make sure that he didn’t hear. “There are  _ so  _ many things wrong with what you just said!”

“Number one,” Konoha begins, pointing a finger in Bokuto’s general direction. “This is the guy who ran and hid for half an hour when we joked about putting him in a time-out. And who threw a full on tantrum when you wouldn’t let him eat from your spoon when you were sick. That is a gigantic man-child. Those aren’t cute, they’re disappointments to society.”

“And number two is that  _ you  _ don’t say things like that! Ever!” Komi says. “Since when did you find things cute?”

“Since always?” Akaashi quirks an eyebrow. “And I didn’t realize that two things counted as _many_. You truly never stop learning, do you?”

“Here,  _ here _ !” Saurkui says urgently, shoving his phone in Akaashi’s face. “My parents just got my sisters a bunny. Do you think this is cute?”

“It’s very cute.” Akaashi hums, smiling gently. “It’s ears look extremely soft.” 

“This is so weird,” Konoha says, watching Akaashi’s expression in what looks like pure disbelief. “But it’s nice, really nice! You’re just wrong about Bokuto.”

“I’m not, you guys just don’t-”

“I sort of agree with Akaashi-kun.” Washio interrupts. 

_ “Hah?!” _

“I get what you mean about him being whiney and all,” the middle blocker continues, “but he has his moments.”

“Yeah, moments that should be recorded and sent to those fail clip shows.”

“Has he ever pouted directly at you when you didn’t pass him the ball during one of his moods?” Washio asks, waving a hand. “Sometimes you almost want to stop the whole game and give him a hug or a pat on the back to remind him that you’re doing these for his own good.”

“Yes!  _ Yes! _ ” Akaashi hurriedly agrees. “Washio-san gets it, I feel exactly the same way. And sometimes he even sighs like…”

Akaashi trails off, put off by the way his teammates' eyes are almost falling off of their faces. “...what?”   
  


“Okay,  _ seriously _ !  _ Where  _ is this emotion when…during anything else!!”

Akaashi blushes, but stays silent. 

“He’s blushing, too! This is the most out of character I’ve ever seen this guy.”

“Guys, I  _ kid you not  _ he just walked straight into the wall,” Sarukui wheezes, redirecting the conversation back to Akaashi’s most favourite topic of discussion. “Akaashi, are you telling me that if I wander around this gym bumping into things like a blundering fool you’ll think I’m cute too?”

“He’s not a  _ blundering fool _ ,” Akaashi hisses; partly in response to Sarukui’s insult and partly in jealousy towards the way Yukie is pressing a cool water bottle to Bokuto’s forehead, probably to prevent swelling. “Bokuto-san is the sweetest and most innocent out of all of you, he’s a literal angel. None of you could even attempt to-”   
  


“Why does this sound like an argument you’ve had before?” Onaga laughs. “You sound so passionate about this.”

“I’m not ashamed to admit that I think about how cute Bokuto-san is on a regular basis,” Akaashi says, purposefully laying it on a bit thick in hopes that Konoha chokes on his own laughter. “Also, he has many-”

  
“ _ Ahgahshee!”  _ cuteness interrupts, bounding over to the rest of the group. “I was gonna get my towel but I hit my head on a wall by accident...so Yukippe scolded me for not looking where I was going but she wasn’t  _ too  _ upset ‘cause she got one of the water bottles from the cooler and held it against my head for me and it doesn’t even hurt at all anymore!”

  
Akaashi reaches out to place a hand against Bokuto’s forehead to feel the lingering coolness from the bottle, and inwardly preens when his captain presses into his touch. “I’m glad you’re better now, Bokuto-san.”

His ace beams. “Me too, Akaashi!”

“Ugh,  _ gross!”  _ Komi gags. “Bokuto. Why don’t you try using your eyes and watch where you’re going, you moron?”

“But Komi~” Bokuto whines, leaving Akaashi in favour of attaching himself to the team’s libero ーto the disappointment of both Akaashi  _ and  _ Komiー and pouting. “I was just super excited since practice was over and I had this awesome idea that all of us could go get meat buns at the convenience store and I wanted to ask you! Like a fun team hang out!”

“We’d be delighted to go with you, Bokuto-san. That was very thoughtful of you.”

“...actually I’d be more delighted to go home.”

Akaashi shakes his head. “No you wouldn’t. What could be more delightful than this?” he asks, gesturing towards Bokuto.

“Yeah, meat buns!” Bokuto cheers happily.

“Thoughtful?” Konoha questions, “how? Is he paying?”

A sheepish grin. “Actually, I forgot my wallet at home today.”

“Why did you invite us to go out then?!” Sarukui cries. 

“I am a bit hungry,” Washio says, “I’ll come.”

“If Washio is going then I’ll go too,” Konoha mumbles, scuffing the toe of his sneaker against the gym floor. 

“ _ Ohoho _ ” Sarukui taunts, “What does that mean, huh?”

“It means I’m gonna shove my-”

“Excellent,” Akaashi says, clapping his hands, “so we’ll all go. I’ll pay for you Bokuto-san.”

Komi and Sarukui both gawk. “Neither of  _ us _ said-”

“Oh my gosh,  _ yay! _ ” Bokuto yells, throwing his arms in the air. “I was worried that you would say no!”

“Your worry is unnecessary, we could never say no to you.”

“Eh?” Bokuto cocks his head (adorably). “Why’s that? Tell me, ‘Kaashi!”

_ Whoops.  _

“Speak for yourself, Akaashi-kun,” Konoha corrects, a dangerous smirk on his stupid face. “Are you going to tell him why? Or are you gonna tell him  _ no?”  _

Bokuto scoffs. “Konoha, were you even listening? Akaashi  _ just  _ said that he would-”

“Exactly, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi cuts in. He turns to his nuisance of an upperclassman; “Konoha-san, despite our friendship and my great respect for you as my teammate and senior I absolutely despise you. I hope your brother and his girlfriend are especially loud tonight. 

The team collapsing in laughter in his peripheral vision gives him a sense of victory; as well as the disturbed look on Konoha’s face and the feeling of Bokuto tugging on his practice shirt while calling his name. 

_ Well _ , Akaashi figures,  _ two years is a long run.  _

“Bokuto-san, we’ve been friends for a long time now and-”

“Spit it out!” Komi yells. 

“I have a fairly large crush on you. It’s actually a little embarrassing and the team is now pushing me to confess. Please accept my feelings.” 

“Akaashi!” Bokuto yells, grabbing onto his shoulders. “This is so awesome, I like you too, you know?”

“I did not know.”

“Well now you do! Does this mean I’m your boyfriend? And you’re  _ my  _ boyfriend?”

Akaashi wonders, during this moment, how it’s possible to simultaneously feel like he is on top of the whole world and also like he wants to die. “Um, that would be nice.”

“More than nice, Akaashi!”

Komi sputters. “Are you kidding me? That’s it?!”

“Why am I so single?” Sarukui laments, head tilted towards the ceiling. “How the hell did Bokuto start dating before me?”

“‘Cause  _ Ahgahshee  _ and I are the dream team,” Bokuto says, both with complete seriousness and a big smile on his face. He’s still holding Akaashi by the shoulders, and Akaashi is still wondering if this is really real. “Obviously we’re better than you.”

“Can you believe this attitude?” Sarukui says solomley, shaking his head, “From our little baby owl?”   
  


“I feel like it’s only gonna get worse,” Konoha sighs, “they’re going to spend even more time together and Akaashi’s sass with  _ definitely  _ rub off on him.”

Bokuto turns to him. “You’ll teach me how to be sassy, ‘Kaashi?”

Washio barks a laugh whereas Akaashi just rolls his eyes fondly. “I’ll teach you how to put Konoha-san in his place. Now let’s go, I thought we were getting meat buns?”

“Always hungry,” Sarukui teases, disappearing into the changeroom. 

… 

“I’m really happy we’re dating now, Akaashi!” Bokuto says, swinging their joint hands between them playfully as they trail the rest of their team. “I wanted to confess but I was super scared, I’m glad you were brave enough to make a move!”

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi says, laughingly around a mouthful of dough and pork, “you’re really cute.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> idk bye bye :D <3


End file.
